justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s My Birthday
'"It's My Birthday"' by ''will.i.am ft. Cody Wise ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers Classic The lead dancer is a woman. Her Mohawk hair is black with a light blue swirl. She's wearing a dark purple crop top, a dark purple skirt, blue leggings, and dark blue peep toe heels. She is wearing sunglasses. The backup dancers are both men. The one on the left's pony tailed hair is also black. He's wearing a blue striped tank top, grey-purple jeans, and light blue sneakers. The one on the right is wearing a dark purple fedora, a blue, purple, and yellow sweater, dark blue shorts, tall black socks, and dark purple sandals. The two of them are also wearing sunglasses. Itsmybirthday coach 1.png|P1 Itsmybirthday coach 2.png|P2 Itsmybirthday coach 3.png|P3 Bollywood Dance The Bollywood dancer is a man. His tied up hair is black. He is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, a pink crop top, short orange pants, blue socks, and black dress shoes. Background Classic The background contains a pointed crown. The crown and the floor light up different advanced shapes. Bollywood Dance The background is in the same shape as the backgrounds in extreme versions of the previous game. In the squares, there are different animated shapes around. It mostly flashes red. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has a total of 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your arms inward in a circle while you lean forward. Gold Move 3: This gold move occurs one at a time in a circle. P1; twist your right leg and right arm. P2; bring your arms backwards while kicking with your left leg. P3; hop and cross your wrists. BDay GM 1-0.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P1) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot2.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P2) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot3.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P3) Bollywood Dance The Bollywood Dance routine has a total of 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Bend your right arms and pump it to the right 2 times. '''Gold Move 3: Make a semi-circle with your right arm with your left arm on the back of your head. Gold Move 4: Throw your arms out. It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Wipe the sweat off your brows. (Love Boat) Gold Move 2: Put your right hand up. (Moves Like Jagger) Gold Move 3: Put your arms out and spin clockwise. (Superstition) Gold Move 4: Move your arm to the left. (Fine China) Lbgm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Love Boat) Moveslikedlc pictos gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Moves Like Jagger) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Move 3 (Superstition) Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Move 4 (Fine China) Mashup It's My Birthday ''has a Mashup with the theme '"Suit Up!" that can be unlocked for 20 Mojocoins. It features male dancers in tuxedos, or other type of formal wear. Dancers ''GM indicates a Gold Move.'' * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) (C1) (JD2014 PAL) * Superstition (JD4) * Love Boat (JD2014) '''GM1 * Alfonso Signorini (JD2014 PAL) * Forget You (JD3) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) GM2 * Forget You (JD3) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Superstition (JD4) * Love Boat (JD2014) * Alfonso Signorini (C1) (JD2014 PAL) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Fine China (JD2014) * Love Boat (JD2014) * Forget You (JD3) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Superstition (JD4) GM3 * Love Boat (JD2014) * Fine China (JD2014) GM4 * We No Speak Americano (JD4) Captions It's My Birthday ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Bollywood Dance * Try Bollywood Trivia * This is the second song by will.i.am in the series, the first being ''#thatPOWER ''in Just Dance 2014. ** It is his fourth if you count his involvement in the Black Eyed Peas with ''Pump It ''and Mas Que Nada. * This is also the first song by Cody Wise in the series. * "D*mn" and "body" (from "I want your body", which is a sex reference) are censored. "D*mn" is actually replaced with "ooh" in terms of audio, but it's still replaced with three dots (...) in the lyrics. * This was the first confirmed trio where the backup dancers do not look exactly the same. * The backup dancers look like the ''Get Lucky dancers. They might be the same. * This is the second song to contain more than two languages (English, Spanish, and Japanese); the first was'' Call Me, which features English, Italian and French. * There's a V.I.P. for this song (Classic) being Mehdi Kerkouche. ** He's also a choreographer and a dancer from this song. ** He confirmed it's one of his favorite dance routines in Just Dance 2015. * The VIP only dances as the lead dancer. * Mehdi does a pose from Good Feeling'' Extreme on the square of his VIP routine. ** Coincidentially, he's a dancer from this routine. * This is the first time when V.I.P. dances as the only dancer, although it's a Trio. * It's also the first time when a V.I.P. dances to a Trio choreography. * The words "señorita" and "aquí" in the line señorita ven aquí are misspelled as "senorita" with a n instead of a ñ and "aquí" with an i instead of a í. "Señorita ven aquí" is Spanish for "Miss come here". * The song was originally titled "Birthday", but was re-titled "It's My Birthday" to avoid confusion with Katy Perry's song of the same name Birthday, which is also on Just Dance 2015. * The Mashup only features male dancers. It is the third Mashup after Take On Me ''in Just Dance 3 and ''Maneater ''Mashup in Just Dance 4 (excluding the original dancer). * The song samples Urvasi by Bollywood musician A.R. Rahman. This is why the alternate routine is a Bollywood dance. * On the dancer's icon of the third coach, he makes almost the same pose to ''Kiss Kiss. * In the VIP routine, there are no pictograms, because Mehdi only does P2's moves, and not all three coaches. Gallery File:IMBD.jpg File:E o3XueWjuU.jpg Its My.jpg|It's My Birthday Its My Bollywood.jpg|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) BETA 2.jpg|Beta screenshot of It's My Birthday, notice how the dancers leggings/shoes were originally light blue instead of dark blue. 211.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 212.png|Bollywood Dance's Just Dance 2015 Avatar itsmybirthday_cover.png itsmybirthdayalt_cover.png Itsmybirthdaymu cover.png|Mashup Icon Videos File:Official videoclip.am, Cody Wise - It's My Birthday File:It%27s_My_Birthday_-_Will.i.am_ft._Cody_Wise_Just_Dance_2015 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414769849 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415061143 File:Just_Dance_2015_-_It%27s_My_Birthday_(Mehdi_Kerkouche)_-_5*_Stars Category:Spoken Elements Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Mehdi